Unwanted Afterlife
by Bebop-angel1
Summary: Chap. 2. The misfortunes of being dead are simply shown as Spike's pride and joy's are taken away {we all know what those are} this done in a little bit more serious not then the last, but a little humor is still in it ;
1. bum bum buuum

{This a humorous Fanfic, perhaps, if people like it, I will make more. : Btw I don't own bebop}  
  
"Faye Faye! Edward saw Spike! He was a see through man!!! And and..!" And instantly, Ed's words where halted by a glare from both jet and Faye, and maybe even Ein, who even though did not care for Spike that much, he still had some sort of dog to man bond.  
  
"Ed.don't, don't do this" Jet said as he rotated his head slowly to the side. During that period of time when the Bebop's repairs where almost done, Ed had came back, somehow making her way on a space transport and returning to the bebop, saying that it was too boring on earth.  
  
"But Ed saw Spike person he was grumbling about something and saying a lot of nasty words I hear you guys use on me when I take something of yours!!"  
  
"Ed! "Jet growled as he slammed a tight fist onto a metal table. Edward had done this a few times before, and each time it was either Faye or Jet who scowled and started to say curse words many times over, and each time, Ed had returned back to her favorite little corners and places on the large Bebop.  
  
And like those many times before, she had sulked off, with that hanging look on her face. And in this case she returned to the last place where she had the tomato hooked up to power circuit. And with that still disgruntled look on her face she typed away, slowly. Only her index fingers making contact with each of the separate keys.  
  
"Edward did see Spike" she said to Ein who had padded casually over to the orange haired, lankily built girl. "And Edward is gonna get Spike to come out. Cause Ed knows what Spike-man likes." Ein, after her words, cocked his head to the side in wonderment. His tail that was hidden under that large amount of fur on his back wagged slightly, indeed, he would like to see Spike Spiegel again, even though he knew he WAS dead. Dogs, they could sense that sort of thing, they could sense ghosts said from rumor, but from what Ed could see, the mutt gave no unusual signs.  
  
It was a few hours later and in the middle of the night on Mars. And in Ed's hand was held up a pack of Faye's cigarettes, in all there glory, and at the moment, the whole world seemed to revolve around them.  
  
She then, like a cat slinked down to the ground and began to crawl away in the dim lightening that came from the not too far off kitchen. And past the kitchen she went, up through the gravitational hall and over to the hangar where all the monocrafts laid, awaiting to be used again.  
  
"Ein, Edward is gonna stay here, cause this where me saw Spike last! I am gonna put Faye-Faye's death sticks out on the steps and watch." Ed then glanced down at Ein, who looked up at her with those beady brown eyes, and blinking once as if an okay.  
  
Slowly, after getting Ein's answer from what she could tell, Ed slinked out silently, then gently placed the cigarettes on the ground, then without the smoothness of appearing from the corner she returned to where Ein was, tripping over a toolbox, catching her balance then running back by the Corgi.  
  
"Now, we wait!" Ed said with her large grin and Ein whined and reclined down onto his stomach, obviously, the waiting game was not going to be fun.  
  
"Edward! Where the hell are MY cigarettes! Are your trying to stop me from smoking, Again!" that's what Ed awoke too in the morning. Then it was soon changed to an "Oh hear they are" and abruptly, the woman grasped the cigarettes from the steps and went back on her way, leaving Ed hunched in the corner now wide awake.  
  
"Ein.Ed does not think Spike person was hear last night," Ed stood slowly and peered around, nothing had changed, everything was in a deep silence, even though they where preparing to take off to Ganymede where a large bounty head was said to be hiding out.  
The Corgi gave an agreeable bark and began to sniff around, his black nose retracting each time he inhaled a breath. Soon, Ein was followed by the girl who now thought it would be fun to return to the tomato and do some free hacking on the web. And that's all she did the whole day as well.  
  
There was really nothing she could do actually, she wanted to stay away from Jet, and Faye for that matter. Just to let them cool off. Yet, she also wondered why they would think it was a joke. She did know Spike was no longer with the living, and although Ed could be awkward as people would say, she would never joke about a good friend being dead, then being seen again on the ship. And she wondered why they would think that too, it had been a month now, and they had not gotten over it? All well, they will just have to see him for themselves, Ed thought.  
  
With that, Ed continued to type away, until she felt it was night, even in space, so she descended once again towards the hangar. And once again grabbing Faye's cigarette's on the way.  
  
"Perhaps Ein, he did not see them on the steps so I am gonna put them on the swordfish! Cause on a site Ein, I saw that ghosts like to go where they have a lot of memories", and as if a yes, Ein barked.  
  
It was three A.M. and Ed held the most distrustful thing a girl like her could have, Coffee. And that whole time in her place, she bounced up and down her knees, repetitively speaking, "Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Coffee. "  
  
Then as Ed took another gulp of the fluid of wonders, Ein's head abruptly lifted up, ears pinning behind his head and his fur standing on end as he stood. Growling the dog took a step forward, grasping Ed's attention at the same time. The whole bebop hanger had gotten quiet. And it was a perfect time for Ed to use the age old cliché, "Ein, It is quiet, too quiet."  
  
Ein, did not answer, and only continued to growl, and Ed peered up towards the area where Ein had is beady eyes locked.  
  
"SPIKE! "ed yelled as she leapt forward to a luminous figure by the Swordfish II. And that figure peered up at the kid, high on caffeine, charging at what seemed like a hundred miles per hours towards them.  
  
"Ed? Ed.hey wait!" the figure said as the kid suddenly made a flying leap only to crash onto the ground and into a bunch of card-board boxes.  
  
It took Ed a few moments to come back to reality with Ein's licks on her head. The child grumbled as she lifted her hands and rubbed the back of her neck. Then soon the child heard the Corgi whine and step back. Abruptly Ed leapt up as she felt a chill run harshly down her spine as she turned around to see that luminous figure once again near by, having a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Spike-man?" Ed asked as she turned slowly, now unsure, then she saw it, although somewhat transparent, he had that poofy hair, the long, lanky body, and the mismatched eyes Faye had told her about. But this time around he wore a trench coat that Ed had only seen once and he had blood all over him, blood that was on him when he fought Vicious that one month ago. Yet Ed did not see any of this so, obviously this would make her, simply, be a bit spooked to say the least.  
  
"Spike you are bleeding! Did lunk-head get shot again? "Ed asked with a change of expression from fright to curiosity.  
  
The man, or dead guy, gave a 'shut up' glance, a glance Ed has been getting so much lately.  
  
Then, without giving much notice, Ed spoke up, "Why is Spike-man here? Did he not make it to heaven.or did you not like it doooowwwn there" She suddenly leapt behind him and did the 'sprit fingers' routine and the whole time Spike had the look of unamusement in his eyes.  
  
"Ed.Well" Spike tried to put together his words. Then he though 'wait, he was the dead, he did not have to answer her. "You don't need to know." he spoke slowly eyeing the girl as she suddenly dashed through him and got that look. That questioning, and at the same time mischievous look. "Oh, so Spike man, does not want to tell Ed? Cause Spike is embarrassed?"  
  
Spike just stood in his place, arms crossing slowly. He was dead, he did not have to answer her, but still, even in the after life, he did have his pride. "The 'Big Guy' said for me to make it to heaven I have to atone for my sins." Ed gave a blink after his words, "So I have to be your guardian angel..for..some..time..."  
  
Ed blinked again, contemplating a bit then, again , that huge grin curved her lips, "So does that mean Spike will be staying with Bebop for a long time?" Spike, hesitantly, nodded his head. Ed was the only one who knew about him, the one he wished who was the last who did. Ohh Joy Spike thought, as the kid started to do what would be a called a happy dance. 


	2. Bling Bling

{Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Hehe and I are aware of the many typos in the last chapter, there are just a few words that when I misspell them, they come out as real words still .Curse the messed up spell check! I promise the chapter after this one will be longer ^^' And oh, for those who reviewed I have little messages to each of you after the story, so sit back, and enjoy spike's afterlife misfortunes -I love the guy but sometimes you just gotta pick on him ^^; -}  
  
Chapter 2- Bling Bling  
  
Ed wandered casually out of the hanger the next morning, trying her best to look like nothing happened the night before, but she was obviously trying to hard and when she walked into the main room where everyone was seated. Faye and Jet both asked simultaneously, "What did you do!"  
  
Ed leaped back in a slightly startled, cowering position, "Edward did nothing.I was just looking for tomato. And oh, oh! Edward saw Sp..." and abruptly her words where halted as a sharp chill ran up her spine that made her hair stand on end...  
  
Ed scowled and Ein blinked as a curious look crossed Jet's face" Saw what Ed?" Although Jet had an idea of what she was going to say, he thought he would give her a chance, he did after all notice how the two of them, Faye and himself where being a bit harsh on the over imaginative child.  
  
"Oh, Ed saw spiders! They where big and hairy!" then after those words, the lankily built girl dashed off to where the tomato was last seen. Leaving Jet and Faye in the dust.  
  
"Jet.." Faye asked slowly, "We have spiders?"  
"Yeah.rats too didn't you know that?" Jet said as he lifted a bowl of ramen.  
"Uhh.Yeah", slowly, Faye reclined to the couch, lifting her legs slowly off the ground. Out of all the people to be afraid of rats or spiders. Either of the two, it was this woman.  
  
"Don't do that Spike" Ed growled as she typed with her toes on the tomato, looking up at Spike, who hung luminously over her, with that look once again in his mismatched orbs. That look of discouragement.  
  
"I don't want them to know I am here.even if I am dead."  
"And why not" Ed said with a giggle.  
"Well, because.knowing the shrew woman, she will make me do things, even though I am no longer with the living and Jet, I don't know about Jet, I think I just don't want him to know I am your guy's guardian angel." Spike growled and crossed his arms.  
Ed then rolled onto her stomach, and curiously looked up at the somewhat transparent man, "Do you have wings?"  
"What?"  
"Do you have wings? You're an angel right, and angel's having wings. So Edward wants to know if Spike has wings.."  
Spike turned his head, and slowly, he said, "Yes...I do.."  
"Can Edward see them?" she blinked then went onto her knees.  
Spike sighed and contemplated for a few moments. Now he recalled having wings for those few moments in heaven, so how did he get them back? Spike started to think hard, perhaps chanting come out wings over and over trying to get them too appear. And then his concentration was broken as Ed jumped into the air.  
"Spike person is so pretty even with the blood on your face and coat! "  
Spike raised his eyebrows then glanced to the side, and on his back he held a pair of fairly large ivory white wings. And just like that he, he thought of the opposite of what he did before, and they faded. "See, there you go kid."  
"Awww.but they where so pretty! Why don't you keep them out?"  
"Just for that reason." Spike growled  
"Spike is embarrassed that he had pretty pretty wings?" Ed asked in an inquiring tone.  
"No. I just don't like them." Spike turned his head away and began to walk slowly forwards and past Ed, right now he wanted to experiment to see if dead people could have cigarettes and actually enjoy them.  
Ed sighed and watched the luminous man fade into the darkness, then abruptly grasped a small plastic rod that was in the shape of a pencil beside the computer. Spinning it once in her fingers she began to doodle on the computer screen. It looked as if she was trying her hardest to draw what ever it was. Biting her tongue slightly and having the diligent look in her eyes. Then, she stood back after about ten minutes of this and a large grin curved her face.  
It was a simple child like doodle, and just form the way the hair was, anyone could tell that the orange person was herself, and the dog was Ein, and then the taller person with the green hair was spike. Then abruptly, she made a quick change on the picture and made angel wings on Spike's back.  
To her, this was a master piece and she swiftly saved it on her hard drive.  
  
The coast was clear down the gravity hall and slowly, Spike made his way down it. Jet or Faye had to have some cigarettes laying about somewhere. Knowing it would more then likely be Faye who left them about. He made his way toward the place where she usually hung out, and where most of them used to hang out in the first place. There, on the metallic table, he saw the gems, and once again peered about both of his shoulders then grinned. Quickly, he made his way over and grasped them in his hands, then he began to pull one of the cigarettes out and then, as he began to put it to his lips, it fell through his fingers.  
Realizing, there was nothing there anymore he glanced down, and pondered, then went to pick the cigarette up, and like before, it fell through his fingers.  
This aggravation process went for quite a while until he had to resort to other measures.  
In his right hand he held a pair of chop sticks, he then picked up the cigarette with them. Then, like it had done before with his fingers, the cigarette just fell right through the chop sticks. Growling Spike looked up at the ceiling, "Is this another punishment? "He asked, yet nothing happened. Then, the man heard the tapping of shoes, Faye's shoes, he could tell, he was used to hearing through dog like click on the ground by now, and swiftly, he turned completely transparent and just stood there as the woman poked her head out of the corridor and yelled, "Jet! Are we there yet?" And as if on queue, the Bebop had touched down onto the waters of Ganymede and Faye shrugged making her way back to where ever she derived from just a few moments ago.  
Ed suddenly stormed out of the same corridor, yelling, "Bounty head!" and then did a cart wheel right through Spike and onto the table.  
'Bounty Head? Oh joy'... Spike thought, 'and now the fun begins.'  
  
{And to the Reviewers.  
  
WolfgangtheBlack- Yeah, I am aware of the typos and I believe a fixed most of them. Hopefully, I will not have the same problems with this one. And yeah, like I said above, I love the guy but sometimes you have to show a little humor ^^;  
  
Brigidforest- Hehe ^^; thank you very much, I appreciate the compliments. And I am making a few more, and hopefully they will be as good as the first so I can continue on with this, because I do enjoy writing it.  
  
Kathryn- Hey, thanks ^.^ I hope you enjoy what is coming up as much as you did the last. 


End file.
